


Sam Winchester's Day Off

by imherecauseimnotallthere98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crying Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherecauseimnotallthere98/pseuds/imherecauseimnotallthere98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally reaches a breaking point. Dean has been an insufferable dick since he got back from Purgatory, and Sam is fed up with the constant jabs and guilt trips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Winchester's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and found it today while I was going through some of my older fics I figured I should post something to keep you guys interested while I work on some other fics I have going. Hope you guys like it.
> 
> I own nothing from Supernatural. The title is from "Ferris Bueller's Day Off", something else I sadly do not own

Sam had finally reached a point where he just couldn't take it anymore. He was fed up with Dean and refused to take his brother's criticism any longer. Why couldn't Dean understand it? Sam had no one and nothing, so he'd panicked and ran. He'd just driven and probably would have kept driving if he hadn't hit that dog and met Amelia.  
He knew had the situations been reversed, Dean would have looked for him, wouldn't have stopped until he had answers, until he had his little brother back. Had he been in his right mind, Sam would have done the same, but he was wrecked with grief and had no idea where to even start looking. For all he knew, Dean and Cas had died, and even if they hadn't, where did he start to look? Earth? Heaven? Hell? Sam had no idea where Dean had gone, and that had terrified him him more than any monster they had ever hunted.  
Sam knew Dean had every right to be pissed and upset that he spent a year in Purgatory and no one had tried to get him out, but he wasn't looking at it from his brother's point of view at all, and he wouldn't stop nagging and reminding Sam about it. Something had to give.

Sam grabbed a crowbar off the ground and began making his way through Bobby's yard towards the Impala. Cas appeared beside him, causing the Winchester to flinch, but not stop.

"Now's not a good time, Cas." he said simply, not stopping on his way to Dean's beloved car. The angel followed a few steps behind.

"I sensed your distress, I wanted to help."

"You can't help." Sam said flatly, bringing the handle of the crowbar down harshly onto the hood of the Impala, denting it with a loud bang.

Cas flinched, more because he knew what that car meant to Dean, rather than the loud boom the crowbar had made.

"I am so sick of his shit!" Sam screamed.

Bang!

"I can't stand him and I hate this god damn car!"

Bang!

"I was out! I had a life!"

Bang!

Cas stood by quietly as Sam continued to assault the car mercilessly. He didn't say anything or try to stop the younger Winchester, he just let him vent and scream and curse and hit. The car could be fixed after all, but bottled up emotion can ruin you.

"I love Amelia, I had a life with her! Can't you see that?!" Sam screamed, punctuating each word with another solid blow to hood of the Impala. "I didn't know what to do! I didn't have anyone!"

Smash! The front right light took that blow.

"Sammy?"

Sam spun around to see Dean standing by a pile of cars about forty feet away. Cas, sensing they needed some time alone, quietly took his leave. Just the flap of heavy wings let the two brothers know he was gone.  
Dean looked at Sam with such sadness in his eyes, he'd heard most of what his little brother had said. Seeing that look in his big brother's eyes, the younger hunter almost regretted what he had just done. Almost. Dean took a few steps towards him, but when he saw Sam stiffen, he stopped.

"Sammy, it's okay. I'm not mad." he said calmly, holding up his hands.

Dean slowly took a few more steps towards his brother, glancing around him at the damage done to his car. He winced, but knew he could fix it.

"You've got quite the arm." he tried to joke, but Sam was having none of it.

"I can't do this anymore, Dean. You need to at least try to see it from my point of view, or I'm leaving."

Sam was huffing, partially from the wallop he'd just given the car, partially from the anger he was finally letting out. Dean nodded.

"Okay, explain it to me then."

"What is there to explain?! Why is it so damn hard for you to understand? You were with Lisa for a year, you should get this!"

Dean fought back the emotions that rose when he heard Lisa's name, and forced himself to stay calm. He missed her, and it hurt like hell not having her and Ben in his life anymore, but he knew this was different.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I don't, okay? Because when you went to Hell, I did everything I could think of to try to get you out."

Sam took a deep breath to calm himself. If Dean could be civil about this, so could he.

"Me and Amelia...neither of us had anyone. We were both just...lost. We didn't know where to go next, what to do, and the only thing we had was each other, we knew that.” Sam let the crowbar fall to the ground. “But we still built a life together, a real, somewhat normal...life. Dean I haven't had anything close to that since college, and even then I wasn't totally out. Not like with Amelia.”

Dean nodded to show he was listening.

“And for the first time since Jessica, I was happy, I had the life I wanted. With someone who understood that I wasn't completely okay, that I had been through a lot, but didn't ask questions." Sam's voice was starting to waver and crack, but he couldn't stop it, and Dean couldn't help noticing it.

"She was someone I could talk to, someone who got me, really got me."

There were tears in Sam's eyes now, and Dean's heart ached for his brother.

"I thought you were dead," Sam continued. "and as horrible as it sounds and as bad as I felt to think it, I didn't want back in the life, so I didn't try to bring you back."

The tears rolled freely now. Sam showed such raw emotion when he cried, like a little boy whose puppy was just run over. He just let it all out. Unlike his older brother. Once Dean started crying, he immediately started trying to stop himself. Sam forced himself to continue.

"I know that I was selfish and wrong, but I didn't choose Amelia over you. I chose her over going crazy looking for you and trying to bring you back, when I knew no demon would deal and no hunter would help me."

Dean had been silent through the whole thing, still, but now he moved towards his brother, covering the short distance with a few long strides. Sam tensed and almost made to back away, but Dean just wrapped his arms around his baby brother and hugged him tight. Sam only hesitated a moment before returning the hug just as strongly. For being such a big guy, he still curled into his older brother as if he could hide away from the world and his pain. Dean just held him and let Sam cry, gently rubbing and patting his back reassuringly.

"Sammy, I'm sorry. I never thought of it that way, and I should have. I was being selfish."

Sam slowly pulled away from his brother, his tears having stopped, but his eyes still red and his face puffy. He sniffled and wiped his face.

"Yeah, you were, but so was I. We good?"

Dean smirked.

"Well, I don't know Sam, you attacked Baby. I have to kill you for that." He said in mock seriousness.

Sam smiled and chuckled, glad that he and Dean could finally start to get past this and begin to see eye to eye again.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is imherecauseimnotallthere98, if anyone is interested. I'll to post when I post a new story, or how my other ones are coming along, though that won't take up much of my blog


End file.
